Would You Kiss Me
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: John has been in love with Dave for a long time, and truths aren't spoken until Dave comes home with some alcoholic incentive. DaveJohn, PWP, oneshot.


**Would You Kiss Me**

(_important note at the bottom!_)

You have never hated your laptop in the five years you've owned it, but as the screen flickers and goes black for the sixth time that night, you swear that this piece of technology will face the wrath of John Egbert, Heir of Breath, if it doesn't let you finish your essay. Part of you is screaming that you should have finished it a week ago, when it was assigned, but another part is rationalizing that you really had no time! You are a student living in Manhattan, in a cheap two-bedroom with your best friend. When you aren't in class, doing homework, or sleeping, you're working your butt off at a coffee shop to help pay your half of the rent.

Your laptop decides to work again for the moment, so you sigh in relief and quickly recover the file you almost lost of a six-page essay. When you have successfully saved your work, you notice Pesterchum blinking in the corner. The 'ding' of a new message startles you as you pull open the window.

_TG: egberrrrrrrt_

_TG: my coworker is hooking me up_

_TG: wanna indulge in some alcoholic fun_

_TG: i promise i wont drink you under the table_

_TG: like i always do_

You feel your face heat up automatically. The messages from Dave are completely harmless, but the side of your brain that is smitten with him always decides to mess with you and add horrible connotations to everything the coolkid says. Your eyes travel to your essay. It technically isn't due until late tomorrow, so you could indulge the man. And yet, you know you don't hold your liquor well and any number of things could happen. Knowing your luck, you'll jump the guy and he'll never talk to you again!

_EB: sure thing! :B my essay isn't due until like four tomorrow anyway._

_TG: sweet_

_TG: be home soon_

Oh dear God what have you gotten yourself into.

* * *

><p>The door slams open just as you are finishing your third glass of water (you know you'll dehydrate if you don't stock up before diving into the bottles), and Dave rushes into the kitchen, dropping bags of groceries onto the counter. Among them you catch glimpses of Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, and even the occasional Yellow Tail. You raise your eyebrows and set your glass in the sink behind you.<p>

"So what's the occasion?" you ask. Dave is already cracking open a bottle of raspberry-flavored vodka and pouring you both shots, ignoring the rest of the groceries. You roll your eyes and put the milk away before it's forgotten.

The blond looks at you through his shades (still the same ones you got him all those years ago, you note with warmth), then downs two shots in a row. "Do I seriously need an occasion to score free booze and a party with my best Egbro?"

You know your face is flushing, so you drink your own vodka to disguise it. "I guess not. So how was work?"

"Bluh." He is pouring out the Yellow Tail now, obviously saving the Jack for later; there is way too much wine in his glass when he's done.

You laugh. "Haha, I know that feeling."

Dave smiles slightly at you, then takes a gulp of his wine before offering the glass to you. You smile back, take a swig, and tell your best friend-slash-man-crush about your day.

* * *

><p>Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently drunk off your ass. Over the past several hours, you and your friend have emptied a bottle of Smirnoff vodka, two bottles of wine, and are partially through with the single one and a half liter of Jack Daniels. You and Dave Strider are lying on the couch watching a documentary about animals having sex, or something of the sort, and every word spoken is hilarious in some way.<p>

"Look at that fucking lion," Dave offers, and you look. There is indeed a lion on the screen trying to hump the crap out of an innocent lioness. "Poor bastard."

You grin and laugh shortly, interrupting yourself with another mouthful of Jack. The drink is warm in your throat. "He'll never get laid like that. What the fuck is up with that bird?" You are shocked as a big black bird with a red and white throat spreads his wings and opens his beak in a mating dance.

"No idea man," Dave chuckles. He is leaning forward himself to get to the Jack. He is exponentially closer when he flops back into the cushions; you can hear his heavy breathing right next to your ear. "He wants sloppy make-outs, bro. That's the only reason his mouth is that wide. Can't imagine kissing a bird would be comfortable though. That beak would pinch like fucking woah. Yeah, like woah. Totally wouldn't kiss a bird though."

You snicker behind your hand. "Wouldja kiss _meee_, Dave?" you offer, wiggling your eyebrows seductively and laughing out loud.

You hear him laugh a bit, but it's softer than what you've heard all night. "Yeah."

That sobers you up a smidge, and you look over to him. His face is serious and after being friends for so long you can tell he is watching you, even from behind those shades. You subconsciously lick your lips. "Yeah?"

Dave doesn't respond. Instead, he leans in and rests his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. You pause for a second, eyes open and watching your friend's face, but you guess that was the wrong thing to do, because he is pulling away and fixing to stand up.

"Dave, wait." You reach out and grab his sleeve, forcing him to sit down as you both set your nearly empty glasses on the coffee table. He isn't looking at you when he sits again. "Dave-"

"Sorry man. Shouldn't have fucking done that." You can tell he's embarrassed, which is a sobering fact for you as you wonder why exactly he did it.

"No, Dave, it's okay," you offer, trying to stop the grin that wants to crack on your lips, "I just… wonder if you really like me that way. Like if it's legit or you're just drunk."

He turns his head towards you quickly and you catch a glimpse of a blush, though you're not sure if it's because of the alcohol or embarrassment.

"Dave?"

You can see him fighting with himself. It's almost sad how much you know him, especially since you only met in person about a year before, but you can't help it. This guy has been the one thing on your mind since you were thirteen. You have been best friends for _so long_.

"Egbert, I like you, okay? Like, fuck…" He hesitates, badly. You're actually a bit scared at this point. Of course you've seen Dave drunk before, but you've never seen him so beside himself. You feel a lump catch in your throat. _Please God let him be telling the truth…_

"_Like_ like me?" you provide, hoping you saying something will help him along.

He nods.

Hell if you've never bitten your lip before, you are now, and that grin is fighting to the death to show. You try placing a hand over your mouth, but a laugh escapes before you can. "Oh thank God."

You hear his breath catch beside you, so you turn and realize your vision is blurry with tears. "Egbert…?"

"Gosh, Dave… I've liked you for so long!" you finally utter, grinning widely. Dave's mouth drops open for half a second before he notices and snaps it shut. He is moving closer, slow enough that it takes you a moment to realize that he is inches from you. His hand reaches up and rests against your cheek to pull you closer. You don't hesitate this time.

This kiss is sweeter than the last, your lips touching his gently and romantically. Your eyes close as Dave's hand travels back to hold the base of your neck and deepen the kiss. You hear yourself let out a small moan as Dave's tongue coasts over yours, the couch squeaking slightly when you scoot your lower half closer to him. You let him in, and your arms are wrapped tightly around him while you make out. Soon enough, however, your need for air overpowers your desire and you pull apart, panting slightly.

"J-john," he mutters, his voice heady.

"Yeah?" you respond. Your body is starting to feel hot against Dave's, and you wish you could strip him of his hoodie. Or perhaps just all of his clothes. There's a small pause as Dave stares at you from behind his shades.

"I love you," he finally says. You freeze momentarily, looking straight back at him; you can see a faint outline of his dark eyes, weighted with lust. A hand strokes through his hair, pushing the long bangs out of his face as much as possible, and you lean in once more to steal another heated kiss.

When you pull back again, this time eliciting a barely-noticeable whimper of loss from the other, you grin widely. "I love you, too, Strider."

A ghost of a smile passes across Dave's face and he leans in for another kiss, pushing you against the cushions. He is between your legs now, so you raise one to hook around his waist and pull your bodies together, creating a friction that has both of you panting once more. Dave's lower half grinds against yours sensually while you moan into the kiss, biting his lip.

Part of you isn't sure how this is happening, as Dave moves his hands down and swiftly removes your jeans and boxers. You are hoping beyond hope that when this is over both of you will still feel the same, that this won't just be a one-time thing. The thought makes you worry your lower lip, but you are soon distracted as Dave begins to palm your erection in his rough hand, kissing down your jaw to your collarbone to leave a dark mark. You are groaning in need, your legs tensing up around your friend's hips; you had never imagined that Dave would be this…_incredible_. Sure you had entertained a thought or two about him, his hands, his lips, but none of your fantasies compared to the real deal.

"N-ngh, D-dave," you start, your mouth moving before your mind catches up. Dave hums in acknowledgement but doesn't stop his ministrations; his lips have captured one of your nipples and are toying with it gently. "P-promise me, this isn't a one-time thi-_gasp_-thing!"

At your words, he hesitates for a split second, but continues, his hand methodically working you over. He travels back up your body, replacing his hand with his own prominent erection. The feel of skin against skin surprises and arouses you even more, because you're not sure when he had the time to undo his own clothes. After a moment, though, his lips are back against yours, he has both of you in his one hand, and he is moving against you sensually.

"J-john, I may be wasted a fuck, but I love you," he breathes out against your mouth. He tastes of nothing but Jack Daniels and bubblegum, though between your heavy moans and panting, you aren't sure how he's able to kiss you anyway. Dave's movements slow steadily, and when you open your eyes to ask him why he's stopping, he is staring back at you with his sharp, strange, crimson gaze. His lips are parted as he breathes, his cheeks flushed exponentially, and his hair is falling into his face. You drink in his appearance, feeling your own cheeks heat up even more. You aren't sure what to do with your hands at the moment, so you settle for locking one around his neck to pull him into you, and sending the other down below to assist his stroking. Dave is grinding against you when your lips meet again, and there is a wave of need that rushes over you, driving you to want even more.

In a moment of bravery, you force yourself up and into Dave's lap, surprising him enough to take advantage of the position and roll your hips against his. He is groaning beneath you instantly, muttering 'oh fuck's and 'Jesus Christ John's in between heavy breaths. Now that you have taken control, you remove his hoodie and t-shirt so that you are no longer the only one who is naked. Dave is growling now, his hands digging into the crease between your ass and thighs, forcing you against him even harder than before. The couch is beginning to squeal dangerously.

You have placed your mouth against Dave's neck, suckling loudly, but are forced to lean away when he starts to spread your ass with every thrust against each other. You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood and Dave is there immediately to kiss it away. Your hands are grappling at his back and his hair, nails digging into skin and scalp desperately. The sensations surrounding suddenly stiffen when you sense your release creeping up on you. Everything turns hazy and not a moment later, you are spilling your load onto both your stomachs and the couch. Tiredness suddenly swells within you, but Dave is still moving against your body, one of his hands tangling in your short hair as you delve into another passionate kiss. Several thrusts later, the blond's release joins yours in covering everything, and you are both spent.

Exhaustion overcomes your movements when you slump against each other, lips touching but not kissing so that you can regain your breath. You glance down at the mess between you and close your eyes embarrassedly.

"S-sorry," you mumble, shifting awkwardly in Dave's lap. Your legs are starting to feel sore, and you know you definitely won't be going to class in the morning.

Dave shakes his head and leans against your chest, breathing heavily into your collarbone. "Don't be. F-fuck…"

You find yourself chuckling as you pull away and attempt to stand up, only to find your legs wobbly and unwilling to support you, so you tumble back down into Dave's lap. He drags you closer to his body immediately and you relish in the warmth of his arms around you, his lips placing butterfly kisses on your neck and his hands stroking your torso gently. You hum in content and feel him smile against your neck.

"Dave, let's go to bed, okay?" you finally suggest, on the verge of falling asleep right there. He groans but complies, and you get up again to lead him to your bedroom.

* * *

><p>You wake up the next morning feeling happy and warm, quite different from other days waking up from drunken escapades. The sun is glaring through your window, telling you it's close to midday, since the only time you ever see the sun in your apartment is at that peak moment when it isn't being blocked by skyscrapers. You attempt to roll over and stretch, but suddenly find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You smile goofily to yourself and snuggle back into Dave's body.<p>

"Morning, Strider," you say. You can feel his eyelashes fluttering against your back as the blond plants a series of kisses along your shoulder blade; you can't help but laugh a little as he tickles you.

"M'rnin'," he finally mumbles against your skin, pulling you flush against his naked body. Your smile widens. Tangling your fingers with his, you bring your hands up and kiss his knuckles, sensing the slightest hint of his Axe body wash.

You're pretty sure this is the best morning you've ever woken up to, even if you did sleep through a double-period of chemistry lab. The warmth radiating through your chest, from the happiness of requited feelings and from Dave's hands splayed across your skin, is the best feeling you've ever experienced. You're pretty sure Dave is feeling the same way, from the smiles you can feel his lips forming against your back, the way he clenches his hands tight around yours, the way you woke up and he was _still there_.

Yep, definitely the best.

* * *

><p><em>Phew okay. A friend of mine requested requited love smut between Dave and John so I gave it to her. Unf yeah.<em>

_Anyways important note. I made a tumblr for my fanfics, because all my friends read my stuff and they kept telling me I should make one since FF updates are weird. So you should go follow me. Blog name is **kitty-cane** (just insert that before .tumblr like every other url for tumblr). Some incentive for you to follow my awesome blog? _

**_I'm publishing fanfictions there 24 hours before I publish them here, and posting occasional sneak peaks for what's in progress. Plus, you can go ahead and request stuff from me. I love writing, let me love you for making me write._**

_I'm also a camwhore and sometimes I'll post pictures or gifs of myself. If you were interested in knowing what I look like I guess?_

_So yeah. Homestuck belongs to Andrew fucking Hussie. I only own this fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated but not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs Lovett's oven._


End file.
